Cute Little Psycho
by NoLifeAngel
Summary: Umino Koiruki, loving daughter and kind friend. However, push her too far you better be ready to run. After all she may be cute, but she is certainly a little psycho.  RATED M FOR FUTURE CONTENT, KisaOc, KakaIru plus other pairings
1. Chapter Prologue

**Chapter Prologue:**

_-Umino Koiruki's POV-_

It was just like any other day. I would be coming home from baseball practice to find my daddy in the arms of his latest lover. Some I could tolerate for a time, others I just wanted gone. I think the name of his latest boyfriend was Yakushi Kabuto. He's one of the worst ones I've hated so far. I look a lot like my dad, with tanned skin, brownish-long hair and a little scar on my nose. My mommy died when I was two so I don't have much memory of her except that I got my eye color of silvery-blue from her. I don't go to school because daddy likes to home school me. I guess he's afraid if I go to regular school I will get hurt. Although I think it would be fun, I like being home with daddy since it shows how much he loves me. Now if only he would let me pick out his boyfriends it would be so much better. I already know what Kabuto wants to do with me. He wants to send me away to some boarding school outside of Japan.

I already know daddy wouldn't let such a thing happen to me, but I have to ensure that. I may only be eight, but I've seen enough movies to know how to get rid of bad people. I stood outside me and daddy's apartment door with my metallic bat in hand. I already knew that Kabuto would be seated on the sofa with one of those brochures in hand smirking to himself as he waited for daddy to get home first. With a look of determination I quietly opened the door since I didn't want to alert him. I mean after all if he saw me then it would just be harder to do. I already had my shoes off so that even they wouldn't squeak. I had him in my sites now as my grip tightened around the handle of the bat. He was sitting up watching television, oblivious to the fact that I was home. I didn't like him for a variety of reasons, some including rather stupid reasons like I didn't like his hair, I didn't like his clothes, I didn't like his glasses, others were much more worrying.

Mostly though, I didn't like that he was trying to get rid of me just so he could have daddy all to himself. I've tried telling daddy, but it just doesn't work. I just know if Kabuto stays around daddy for much longer I'm going to lose him. There is no way I'm ever going to lose him. I stood behind him now with the bat raised high above my head, glaring at the back of his head. As long as I could hit hard enough it wouldn't be any trouble. At least that was what I thought. Suddenly he turned his head right as I swung the bat into his head. He screamed out as he rolled off the sofa. I followed by jumping over the sofa and sliding off on top of him as I slammed the bat once more into his face. He almost grabbed the bat away from me, but I guess he was too disoriented to pull it away. I can't remember entirely what happened next, but I kept swinging the bat down as many times as I could on his face until he stopped moving. But even then I kept swinging the bat just to be sure until I heard daddy's voice from behind me.

"**Ruki, stop it! Stop it!"** His voice almost sounded like a screech as suddenly the bat was pulled away from my hands and tossed across the room. I looked down at Kabuto as the realization covered me. I had killed him. A mixture of happiness and sadness overcame me as I hugged onto my daddy. My clothes were stained with blood, but my daddy didn't care as he wrapped an arm around me and moved me away from Kabuto.

"**I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"** I cried as I looked up at my daddy, Umino Iruka as tears streamed down my face. His face was a mix of emotions as he wasn't sure what to do. I knew he was mad at me, but I did this for him. Now that I think about it, maybe I shouldn't have gone so far. Although getting rid of Kabuto made me feel better, but it made daddy so sad. Daddy looked at me with tears streaming down his face as he rested his hands on my shoulders.

"**Ruki, go get changed and then I want you to head down the fire-escape…Take your bat and these clothes to the dump and hide them, okay? Then I want you to go to the store and wait there."** He spoke quietly as he looked me in the eye. I wasn't sure what he meant at the time, but I did as he asked. Once I was changed into a pair of new jeans with a bluish t-shirt I wrapped my old clothes around my bat and left through the fire-escape. I think it was about two hours before I was picked up by two police officers at the store. They were nice to me and even bought me a lollipop. I wasn't taken home though, instead I was taken to the police station where daddy was finishing up a discussion and signing something. I hugged onto him smiling happily with the lollipop still in hand. We weren't able to go home so we checked into a local hotel for the time being. Daddy was awfully quiet, but I didn't ask about it. Instead I just watched some television. It was about two days later before daddy finally sat me down in front of him.

"**Ruki, why did you do what you did to Kabuto?"** Was the first question daddy asked. I looked away a bit afraid to reply, until he placed a reassuring hand onto my shoulder.

"**He was going to send me away…He wanted you all for himself and even told a few of his friends that I was a nuisance."** I explained in a quiet voice as I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. Daddy wasn't sure what to say at first as he wrapped me in a hug.

"**I would never have let him do that…But Ruki you do need two parents in your life."** He said as he kept me near him. I was confused by what he said, but then he added that I wouldn't understand until I was much older. I guess until then I'll just have to listen to daddy until I really do understand, whatever that means.

**-Three Years Later-**

_-Hatake Kakashi's POV-_

I don't think I'll ever really forget when I met Umino Koiruki for the first time. She was about eleven years old at the time and to be straight to the point a bit kind with a hyperactive spirit. However, this wouldn't be the first time I met her father, Iruka. For a couple years back in high-school we dated, but once our lives took off in separate directions we lost contact. I heard from a friend of ours, Mitarashi Anko that he had married. After that I decided against trying to contact him. I was surprised to say the least when Iruka arrived at my apartment in downtown Tokyo. I had just gotten off-shift from the local P.D. and was about to head to sleep. Koiruki wasn't with him at the time, but I had heard of the case. It was old, but since it had involved Iruka, I couldn't help, but take a small peek at it. Apparently his boyfriend at that time, Yakushi Kabuto, had been murdered. No suspects were ever found so the case went cold and was closed immediately. I was literally surprised when Iruka confined in me that his daughter, who was only eight years old when the murder occurred I might add, had been the one to commit the act. Needless to say, although a very crude response, I laughed at him. As back in high school, he flustered very easily and argued that it was true. I don't know what it was. Maybe the fact of the relationship we had back when we were young or just how he acted, I decided to humor him. I had decided to talk with his daughter. She was relatively tall for her age, already stood to just below Iruka's shoulder. She had a kind smile and an overall happy demeanor. Really, it gave no indication of the violence she could show and use. I had a friend of mine, Tsunade, a well-known child psychiatrist, sit in with me. Koiruki didn't mind at all since Iruka told her that they were friends of his. A bit unusual, but to me it was nothing worrying. I had already briefed Tsunade that like a professional session, nothing that was spoken was to leave. She had agreed being the business-related female she was.

"**Koiruki, your father told me that you wanted to say something about the incident three years ago."** I began keeping my focus on the girl. She slightly tilted her head, a confused look on her features as she stared at me for at least five minutes before glancing up to Iruka. He gave her a very comforting smile which seemed to assure her that she could speak freely.

"**Well…I didn't like Kabuto; actually I didn't like it when daddy was in a relationship since his boyfriends would keep him away."** She spoke in a rather shy manner, her eyes shifting down to the floor. Tsunade seemed to tense up slightly as she listened to the girl. There was definitely something amiss.

"**Really? What made Kabuto more susceptible to your disliking?"** I asked as she looked back up to him with her slivery-blue eyes. She seemed much more, hesitant to reply even with Iruka there. She even began shifting uncomfortably and slightly wringing her hands on her lap.

"**Because, unlike daddy's other boyfriends, Kabuto was planning on sending me away…I wasn't going to let that happen."** Her tone almost instantaneously shifted to a stricter, mature one as she looked to me. Her expression had a distinct coldness that even surprised both Tsunade and Iruka.

"**What exactly did you do?"** I wasn't quite sure I wanted the answer, but it was a question that needed to be asked. She kept her focus on me, it was almost disturbing at how quiet she was being.

"**I killed him! I bashed his head in with my baseball bat! I wasn't planning on losing my daddy! He's my daddy! Mine! Mine! Mine!"** She screamed suddenly and even jumped from her seat. Tsunade was stunned as was I. Iruka, he hardly seemed fazed. The only expression that was on his face was worry. He was at some kind of breaking point from what I could tell. As fast as the outburst came it had faded and she was seated back in her chair with a smile on her face. Almost acting like her screaming fit didn't happen.

"**Koi-chan, can you wait outside for me?"** Iruka asked smiling to his daughter. She nodded her head grinning happily as she kissed him on the cheek and headed outside. Once the door was closed Iruka sighed as he looked to the floor.

"**Iruka-san, how long has it been only you and your daughter?"** Tsunade spoke as she looked to him. He didn't quite want to reply, but he did so reluctantly.

"**Her mother, Aiko, died shortly after her first birthday and I devoted most if not all my attention to Koiruki…I doted on her, gave her as much love as I could so she could feel like she had both of us."** Iruka explained looking to Tsunade. Her expression didn't much change, but I could tell she had a basic reason for Koiruki's behavior.

"**Iruka-san, your daughter has the reverse basis of an attachment disorder, instead of feeling separated or unloved from you…She feels that she is only deserving of your attention…I'm not quite sure how to explain it exactly."** Tsunade spoke honestly and all in all I was surprised she wasn't entirely certain about Koiruki. Iruka's expression though, it just looked like it broken. He looked distraught and stressed that his daughter's behavior was his fault. I had quickly gone over to him and offered to take him and Koiruki home. He had accepted and in the end I drove him home. I never once was able to shake the feeling of the young girl watching my every move. It was almost disturbing. Iruka had invited me over to dinner and even then she continued to watch me. After an hour of being there, Iruka had to head off to the store to pick up something. I had decided on staying to make sure Koiruki was alright. Not one word did she speak to me. No, she just observed me like I was a test subject and she was waiting for something interesting to happen. The only time her attention shifted elsewhere was to look at the time or to check on something in the kitchen. Once Iruka returned home, she resumed her rather pleasant demeanor.

Time passed of course, Iruka and I had begun our relationship once more, of course we began slowly. Koiruki, I couldn't tell if she minded or not. Every time Iruka and I planned an outing I always made sure to invite her along. The first six dates she came along, not that I minded though. She seemed rather unsure of me. That was obvious even if to Iruka it wasn't. It was our seventh date I had offered Koiruki to come along.

"**No thank-you, I made plans to stay the night at Gaara-kun's house."** She smiled in a genuine manner as she exited the house with a backpack and rollerblades. Iruka was honestly surprised. Once she was gone, Iruka looked to me.

"**I think she's grown fond of you."** His tone and expression showed just how shocked and surprised he was. I smiled under the mask I constantly wore as I looked back to Iruka.

"**She probably just needed someone else that actually showed her attention as well."**

**-End Chapter-**

_Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue, yes, Koiruki is going to be the adorable little psycho that everyone loves! Lol, anyways R&R and I'll update soon. 3_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_-Umino Koiruki's POV-_

**2 years later**

So this is what it's come down to. Just Kakashi and I sitting face to face in a stand-off. A single coffee table keeping us separated. In between us, sat the remote to the television. I wanted to watch a documentary about Urban Myths and Legends. He wanted to watch a documentary about Icha Icha Paradise.

"**You know you're going to lose." **I grinned mischievously as I slowly inched my hand to the remote. Kakashi stared down at me, it looked kind of like he was grinning under the mask, but I wasn't sure. Then all of a sudden, he kicked the bottom of the table which caused me to slide back as the remote went flying in the air. Unfortunately, Kakashi won the stand-off.

"**Remember, I never joke about Icha Icha Paradise." **Kakashi stated as I was sitting flat on my ass with my cheeks puffed out and my arms crossed together.

"**Neh! You're so mean sometimes Kakashi-san." **I whined sticking my tongue out at him. He simply shrugged his shoulders in his usual manner and after a couple minutes, I slid into the empty spot next to him and began watching the television as well. It was something that I was still getting used to. Not the television show, but Kakashi being around. It was unusual, but unlike daddy's other boyfriends, Kabuto included, I actually liked having him around. I'm not sure if it's comforting or what, but I guess I've grown used to having him around. A bit too used to it, but I can't even complain about that. By now I stood a lot taller than girls my age, at least by a good five or six inches. It didn't bother me, but I was nervous about the coming hour. Once his show was over we would be heading off to go see Tsunade-san. Daddy didn't know and although I wanted to tell him, Kakashi explained that more than likely it would be better if he didn't, at least for the time being.

I ended up falling asleep during the first five minutes of the Icha Icha documentary so when I finally woke up it was time to leave. Although I really, really, really didn't want to go I pulled on my sandals and we exited the house. Iruka was out for the day completing his very long grocery list. A year after Kakashi and daddy had begun dating; they had made the decision to move in together. I was admittedly a bit apprehensive, but nonetheless I agreed. For the first few months I watched Kakashi and made sure he wasn't planning anything. It was relatively calm to say the least really. What I began realizing as well was that Kakashi was also watching me to see what I would do to him if anything. I guess you could say it became a bit of a contest to see who could spy on each other the best.

I ended up losing unfortunately. It was very fun though and really from then on we had small competitions over small things, like the stand-off for the remote. As we drove down the street it was relatively busy, but we got to Tsunade's office in about forty-five minutes. When the car was parked I hesitated on getting out, but when it came down to it I got out and we headed inside to the fifth floor. We walked down the hall; I was holding Kakashi's hand and looking around at all the pictures. Some were drawn by a few kids that attended here, and others were just professionally done, mostly of flowers, scenery and such. We stopped short of Tsunade's office door when it opened. I was surprised to say the least when I saw Gaara exit the room.

"**Tanuki-kun!" **I grinned hugging him and both of us nearly falling to the ground, since I had kind of pounced on him. Gaara to say the least stared at me in shock at the fact that I was there. Admittedly enough, I never told Gaara, Kankuro, or even Temari about what I did and well…What I could do if I put my mind to it.

"**Koiruki? What are you doing here?" **He asked as I finally released him from the hug. I kind of looked away since well, I didn't want to tell him.

"**W-Well…Um…I just have to talk to Tsunade-san about a few things." **I knew that more than likely that response would spur more questions, but his guardian Baki the idiot as I called him walked up with Temari and Kankuro.

"…**Alright, I'll catch you later, 'kay?" **He smiled slightly, but I saw a small expression behind it that he was planning on talking to me to find out what I was hiding. Understandable I guess, but then he needs to tell me why he was here. After waving bye to them Kakashi had taken a seat in the small waiting area outside the office and Tsunade gestured for me to go in. I stared at her for at least three whole minutes before hesitantly walking in. Her office was decorated with a couple of pictures of sceneries, but unlike most offices she didn't display her diplomas. Of course she probably kept them on hand somewhere. After we had taken seats at a small table, the first thing I noticed was an unopened puzzle box. The image was that of two white tigers, a cub and probably its mother. It was more fantasy-related though decorated with a few sparkles that resembled the stars.

"**Kakashi-san told me that you enjoy piecing together puzzles." **I looked up at her a bit surprised when she spoke. Other than the time from two years ago this was the second time seeing her, but first time talking to her. I kind of stayed quiet and nodded my head as she opened the box before handing it to me. Almost instantly I began sifting through the pieces searching for the corner pieces followed by the side pieces to create the outside.

"**I'm still curious as to why I'm here." **My tone was relatively serious, but also a bit cautious at that. Mostly because I was normally never left alone since daddy would be at my side. I guess that's why Kakashi didn't want me telling daddy, but still I was nervous to say the least. Tsunade didn't seem too surprised at my sudden change in demeanor. Probably because of the accidental outburst I did have when she sat in while daddy and I were talking to Kakashi. She took her time answering, but I didn't mind since it gave me time to continue looking through the box.

"**Kakashi-san wants me to begin talking to you, and I've actually wanted to speak with you." **She explained as I glanced up at her. Slightly I tilted my head in a curious manner as we made eye contact. It was pure silence between us for at least ten minutes. Actually I still held a puzzle piece in my hand. Normally, with the exception of the Subaku siblings, Kakashi, and daddy, whoever I stared at for staring back at me would falter and look away. However, she didn't.

"**What exactly did you want to talk about?" **I finally asked, resuming my work on the puzzle after I had the side pieces. Tsunade watched me; I didn't have to look at her to know so.

"**How has your temperament been with Kakashi-san?" **I didn't freeze exactly, but I did momentarily pause.

"**Well…He's been really nice and he didn't try to keep daddy away from me. Actually it's been really fun having him around." **I smiled as I looked up to her. I really did mean it, and I guess in a way my 'attachment' and 'need' for daddy to be around me has lessened. Yet, I'm not sure why, but I feel kind of empty.

"**Is there something else?" **I really didn't want to answer such a question, but I had decided that since everything that was being spoken was in confidence, so maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing. At least I hope it wouldn't be a bad thing.

"**Well, with how Kakashi has treated daddy and me it's been calming and I'm managing to keep from clinging to daddy too much, but…" **I paused as I stared down at the table. Tsunade didn't shift her focus, but she was surprised when I suddenly swatted nearly all the puzzle pieces onto the floor and I had my hand clenched into a fist.

"**I feel empty! It's like because I don't cling to daddy there's just nothing there!" **I managed to just barely keep from yelling, but that didn't stop me from shaking in anger, sadness, and I don't even know how many emotions were running through me. However, I felt a reassuring hand placed onto my shoulder. I looked up to see that Tsunade was next to me now.

"**Koiruki-chan, you're experiencing a lot of changes and it's going to take time for you to for lack of a different term to adjust to not feeling that way…I'm going to be talking to you from now on so you can tell me anything that you would like to." **Tsunade smiled. I grinned slightly, but I had an odd feeling that how I felt wouldn't exactly cease. More like I could cope with it until a certain time. Now I'm not sure what that means, but I guess I'll just begin with learning to deal. We talked for another hour after we picked up all the pieces. Once our session was up, I exited the office to where Kakashi was still sitting.

"**So, how did it go?" **I heard Kakashi ask as he momentarily looked up to Tsunade. I had taken a hold of his hand again ready to head home.

"**She did fine Kakashi-san, but of course I would like to keep seeing her." **She explained as I noticed a man with bluish-skin walk up from down the hall. Kakashi and Tsunade spoke for a couple more minutes and I had taken a seat since they went into her office. I wasn't sure what they were going to be talking about, but I didn't worry too much about it. I hadn't been paying attention to any of the people that had come up to the waiting area, but I did notice the shark-like male take a seat next to me. As embarrassing as it sounds I did peer up slightly to him. I thought he looked really cute and well before I looked away he ended up looking to me. I felt my face heat up, but I guess before he was going to yell at me he must have seen something else. After another minute I stood up the instant I saw Kakashi exit Tsunade's office and got over to him.

"**Ready to go, Koiruki?" **Kakashi asked as I was staring at the floor. I nodded my head and took a hold of his hand. As we began to head down the hall I heard a male's voice.

"**Hoshigaki Kisame, are you ready for your session?" **For a moment I glanced over my shoulder and saw that the man that I had been seated next to stood up and headed over to a different male with deep-black hair. As Kakashi and I continued past a mirror, I looked to my reflection and saw just how red my face was. I was embarrassed and was just glad Kakashi hadn't noticed. However, we entered the elevator to head back down and exit. I had a small smile on my face as I was able to see Hoshigaki-san one more time before he entered an office across from Tsunade. Although I knew that I wouldn't see him again and the fact that I was only thirteen, I was still, well intrigued by him. Of course that would be my little secret from everyone.

**-End Chapter-**

A/N: Hey everyone XD I hoped you enjoyed reading, and sorry if it's not as good as the first. Anyways I'll update soon so R&R.


End file.
